If Music be the Food of Love
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: There isn't a way to tangibly prove you love someone, sometimes you just have to have faith it exists. Or be able to see the 'untangible' form of love. Oneshot.


**A\N:** This popped into my head when I was singing in choir. The lyrics at the end are not mine, they actually are part of a song entitled _If Music be the Food of Love_ (imagine that!). I just thought it could kinda work for a Goku\Chi-Chi story, so here's my attempt. It didn't flow as well as I wanted it to and it's definitely not my best work, but it is what it is... :)

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Goku understood above everything else, it was food. Food was simple, it was easy to understand. Food always made him happy. Luckily for him, he had married an excellent cook. However, he didn't always understand his wife as well as he did her cooking. She was one of the most wonderful people he'd ever met, but she frequently confused him. He did his best to try and please her, to do things that he knew she would want him to do, but sometimes fell short. She would get frustrated, and he would trip over himself to apologize to her. He knew that she loved him, but he wished that there was some way he could <em>see<em> her love for him, that there was something tangible for him to hold onto. There were days he wished _he_ could prove to Chi-Chi how much he loved her and would always love her, regardless of his imperfections.

* * *

><p>Goku hadn't been sick since he was a small child, and had almost forgotten what sickness felt like. The sudden and unexpected reminder wasn't welcome. He groaned and pulled his blanket up to his chin, rolling over onto his side. Chi-Chi was gone; she had probably woken much earlier. She seemed to be waking earlier and earlier ever since she found out she was pregnant. Perhaps she was practicing for when the baby came. Goku closed his eyes and relished in the thick, pleasant silence pushing around him.<p>

"Goku," Chi-Chi called. She threw open their bedroom door. Goku's eyes snapped open. She didn't look irritated, but excited, which- Goku supposed- was a good sign. "Breakfast is ready and it's the last time I'll tell you."

Usually Goku would have been excited at the prospect of breakfast. However, today, just the thought of food made him want to hurl. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said, feebly. He hoped Chi-Chi wasn't offended by his decline. Instead, he was greeted by several moments of silence. He felt the covers being gently drawn away from his head. Chi-Chi was looking down at him, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, placing her cool fingers against his forehead. Her worry deepened. "It feels like you've got a fever," she informed him. "Stay there, I'll be back." Goku pulled the covers back up to his chin and watched his wife's retreating figure. She returned again shortly, with a damp cloth. She placed it on his forehead. Its warmth brought immediate relief, contrasting with the chill of the rest of his body. His teeth chattered slightly. Chi-Chi smiled sympathetically at him, lifting up the blankets once more. She settled herself down beside him, gently pressing against him so that her warmth would radiate to his body.

"The best thing you can do is sweat it out," she whispered, resting her arm on his bare chest.

"Isn't breakfast going to get cold?" he asked her. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"A cold husband worries me more than cold breakfast," she said, snuggling in closer. Goku smiled, closing his eyes. Chi-Chi didn't love food as much as he did, but it meant a lot to know that she was willing to stay by him just a little longer.

Eventually, he heard Chi-Chi's soft humming. She hummed a gentle lullaby as she traced invisible patterns on his chest with her fingers. Chi-Chi hummed often, she loved humming especially when she was cooking. Goku had never really paid much attention to the sound, regarding it merely as background noise. It was pleasant to listen to on a normal basis, but today it sounded especially beautiful. Her voice was clear, soothing, and tender, almost making him forget about the discomfort of his mortal body. Chi-Chi's voice was working wonders that Goku had never noticed before. He sighed contentedly.

Chi-Chi looked up at him, gently brushing his hair back. "Did I wake you?" she asked. "I should be quieter," she mused aloud. Goku shook his head groggily and smiled at her.

"It was beautiful," he said. "Please don't stop." He caught Chi-Chi's hand as it retreated from his head and kissed it gently. Her cool fingers felt wonderful against his burning lips. Chi-Chi picked up the tune again, just as brilliantly and sweetly as ever, and nestled herself against him. Goku closed his eyes once more, soothed by the unparalleled beauty of sound.

* * *

><p>Yes, Goku understood food. And he loved it; it was tangible and real and satisfying. He loved Chi-Chi, too, but his love wasn't a tangible thing. His love wasn't as tangible as food. He felt that, sometimes, there wasn't a way he and Chi-Chi could <em>prove<em> their love; they just had to believe it existed. As Goku lay there, in his wife's embrace and surrounded by her humming, Goku realized that love didn't have to be tangible. They could still prove their love through the little things that they did. They could "feed" their love. And Chi-Chi had certainly found a way to do so.

_If music be the food of love, sing on. Sing on 'til I am filled with joy. Sing on, and all my senses feasted are. Though yet the treat is only sound, I must perish by your charms unless you save me in your arms._


End file.
